peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Boys
Meanwhile, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Charmy were observing Neverland. "Oh, Knuckles, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Amy said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Tails. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Wow!" Tails said as he looked northwest. "And the Mobian encampment." Charmy noticed Eggman's ship, saying "Oh, look! There's Dr. Eggman and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Knuckles called as he hid Amy, Tails, and Charmy in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Knuckles turned to Cream and said, "Quick Angel! Take Amy and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw its fucking fire." "Okay!" Angel said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Boys lived here. Knuckles whistled to him and teased him. "Eggman! Eggman, you codfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Knuckles dodged them all. Amy saw that Angel was going too fast. "Angel! Not so fast! Please, Angel!" Amy called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Angel was not listening. "Angel! Wait!" Angel reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Six boys were sleeping and Angel tries to wake them up. One of them was an 8-year-old yellow lion cub with ruby eyes. His name was Young Simba. The second one was a 10-year-old fish with yellow scales, blue fins, and green eyes. His name was Flounder. The third one was a brown chipmunk with a black nose, wearing a brown fedora and matching bomber jacket. His name was Chip. The fourth one was another brown chipmunk with a red nose, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers on it. His name was Dale, Chip's twin brother. The fifth one was a 4-year-old bunny with gray fur, a pink nose, and hazel eyes. His name was Thumper. The last and sixth one was a 3-year-old black and white skunk with a black nose and blue eyes. His name was Flower. "One chance..." said Angel, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Simba on the head. "Ouch!" Simba groaned. The club fell into Flounder's fins. Simba saw this and got cross. "So." He kicked Flounder in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Chip and Dale in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Dale snapped. "Who you pushing?" Chip asked. "You, that's who!" Flounder said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Chip and Dale attacked Flounder. Soon, Thumper and Flower joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Angel pulled Simba's tail. "Wait! I have an order from Knuckles!" "Huh?" Simba stopped and said, "Orders from Knuckles? Hold it, boys!" Flounder, Chip, and Dale had just bit each other's leg and tail when it died down. "What's the orders, Angel?" Thumper asked. "Knuckles wants you all to get rid of the flying Amy bird!" Angel said, wanting to get rid of Amy. "A flying what?" Flounder asked. "Amy bird!" Dale said. "Amy bird?" Chip asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Angel said. "Flying this way?" asked Flower. "Knuckles' orders are...what?" asked Flounder. "We must stop the bird!" Angel said. "Smash it?" asked Flower. "Kick it?" Simba asked. "Stomp on it?" Chip asked. "No, like this..." Angel said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Thumper said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the others agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Angel said as the boys grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Angel!" Simba ordered. Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Angel. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Amy, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Angel said. "I see it!" Chip said. "Me too!" Dale said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Flounder said. The boys got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Amy almost got hit, but she lost her great balance and fell. Angel came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Amy, but Knuckles flew right on time and grabbed her before she met her doom. "Oh no!" Angel cried, kicking the dandelion with her tail in frustration. "Oh, Knuckles," Amy said as she hugged Knuckles, "you saved my life." Angel got so furious that she flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Charmy reached Amy first. "Are you hurt, Amy?" Charmy asked. "No, Charmy." Amy answered. "Thank heavens, Amy," Tails said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower are coming at them. Amy, Tails, and Charmy hid behind Tails' umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Amy bird, Knuckles blew the whistle and the boys lined up in line and saluted Knuckles like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Knuckles said. "A mother?" Flower asked as Amy looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Knuckles cried. "Oh..." Flounder sobbed, "Angel said it was a bird." "Angel said what?" Knuckles asked. "Uh-oh." Angel gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Thumper said. "Angel... Angel!" Angel emerged from the leaf. "What?" Angel asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Angel. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Knuckles asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Angel said with a weak smile on his face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Knuckles asked. "Well, that's the plan." Angel said. "Angel, I hereby banish you forever!" Knuckles snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Angel cried and flew away to see her boyfriend Scamp, his parents Lady and Tramp, his sisters Annette, Collette, and Danielle, and their friends Jock and Trusty. "Please, not forever!" Amy pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Knuckles said, "Come on, Amy. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Knuckles. The mermaids?" Amy asked. "No, let's go hunting." Flounder argued. "Tigers?" Thumper asked. "No, bears." Chip and Dale said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Tails said. "And the Mobians too." Charmy added. "OK, guys, go out and capture a few Mobians!" Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, and Flower saluted Knuckles. He then goes over to Tails. "Tails, you be the leader." Tails saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Tails ordered as a general, leading the Lost Boys into the forest. "Come on, kangaroo." Charmy said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Charmy. Do be careful!" Amy called. "Come on, Amy," Knuckles said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Knuckles and Amy flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction